


My Body's Got You Pleading

by shomarus



Series: Twenty-Two Angels to Defend Me [6]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Rope Bondage, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, Welcome to the Sin Bin., therese is the top here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shomarus/pseuds/shomarus
Summary: The issue was only furthered by the fact that Carol’s hands were tied—in a quite literal sense—and shifting around did nothing in the way of getting her off. Desperation was a colour that didn’t look good on Carol (although to Therese, it might have been a different story altogether).A followup toAll the Things I Like.





	My Body's Got You Pleading

**Author's Note:**

> [screams into the void for 3 hours]  
> hey, here's my first smutfic. go big or go home amirite lads
> 
> i dont even really know what to say this is so filthy and self-indulgent and it was supposed to be even longer but if i didn't post it today i wouldnt have gotten it done at all nor would i have something to post for today so.... here it is. 
> 
> you might wanna read [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917259) if you havent already, though its not necessary to enjoying this.
> 
> thank you for reading!!!

Therese must have _some_ sort of real fucking resolve if she could go this long without even giving Carol a pity glance.

How long has it been, really? Therese had insisted they take down all the clocks in the bedroom, and while Carol didn’t understand why she’d done that at the time, she was beginning to understand. Time passed differently when you didn’t know if time was even passing in the first place. Carol was patient, a master when it came to biding her time, but it was a different sort of story altogether when Therese was literally right in front of her, flipping through a book. She didn’t know if Therese was even revelling in her neediness, because Therese had not looked nor had she made a single noise since they began. There was nothing but Therese’s fingers occasionally brushing her hair, only stopping when she needed to switch pages.

Then there was the issue of the vibrator pressed against her, on a setting too low to give her any real gratification. The issue was only furthered by the fact that Carol’s hands were tied—in a quite literal sense—and shifting around did nothing in the way of getting her off. Desperation was a colour that didn’t look good on Carol (although to Therese, it might have been a different story altogether).

The terms Therese laid out for her before she flicked the vibrator on were simple. “You are going to wait, you’re going to be quiet, and you’re not going to cum until I give you the say-so.” Carol’s initial desire included wanting to give a backhanded reply, dripping with sweet honey, but Therese caught the bratty look in her eyes. “You won’t sass me either, because,” she started, starting the vibe up, “I can make this a lot worse than it needs to be, love.”

“Of course,” Carol muttered with an exhale. She wondered how often Therese dreamed of handling Carol in this way. She seemed awfully prepared, knowing how to do the knots from memory, and with such confidence as well. And now the mood had been shifted entirely from what they normally did together, to something much raunchier, something Carol found herself craving now that she had the taste.

She’d never thought it would be so delightful to give up so much control.

Delightful as it was to be sitting there in a tortured silence, of course. She wondered just how many buttons she could push with Therese, who seemed so doting and gentle that Carol had never expected she was interested in things like this. “Mm.” Carol made a low whining noise that rose out of a need for attention, impatiently shifting her hips around.

“Didn’t I say to be quiet?”

God. Carol chewed on her lower lip, wondered just how much further she could go. Or rather, and more appropriately, if she even should in the first place. Then she felt the intensity spark up all at once. Carol gasped, though it was short-lived. Therese waved the control panel in front of her face, almost tauntingly, then set it back where it had laid on her lap.

And for a short few minutes, Carol was satisfied. Satisfied, but still desperate. Carol was good at controlling her voice—it was usually Therese who had trouble with that. However, she was always willing to make accommodations on the fly. _Especially_ when it benefitted Carol.

“Therese,” Carol groaned out in a half-plea.

Therese paused.

The page of Therese’s book flipped loudly, in a way that suggested that Therese was fully aware of Carol’s desire for attention. It was a warning, but Carol had never been one to look at a warning and abide by it conventionally.

The whining and groaning grew louder, and that’s when Therese delicately grabbed her bookmark, slid it into the page _just_ so, in a way that was absolutely maddening. She did not look particularly pleased when she placed the book down and looked down at Carol with boredom.

“You’re being _awfully_ naughty, disobeying specific orders.”

Carol couldn’t quite help herself. “I apologize ever-so-dearly, your highness.”

“Oh, what a shame. That’s strike two.” Therese sounded much less than impressed, lazily examining the control panel. Carol felt her mouth go dry, wondering what would happen.

The words lingered at the tip of Carol’s tongue. Therese’s expression almost dared her to say it, dared her to say the words. Her eyebrow rose and the beginnings of a smirk graced her lips. Carol was left in a state of wonder, mouth agape and moving with the beginnings of words, never saying anything. Therese ended up making the first move. “I can think of a thousand better uses for that mouthy little face of yours.”

Carol breathed shakily. Would it be out of character for her to suddenly proclaim that Therese was _unfairly_ sexy? For all the times Carol usually took the lead, coaxing Therese gently and praising her the whole way through, she enjoyed being treated like this too. “Like?”

“Like,” Therese began, and uncrossed her legs. She’d been wearing a skirt the whole time, though nothing underneath. In any other situation, Carol might have cracked a grin, licked her lips and poked fun at Therese for being eager. But really, the only person who displayed more eagerness was Carol herself. “You can eat me out here.”

And how eager she was to be finally put to work. Carol wiggled towards Therese as best she could, though it was Therese who did most of the moving. Therese’s skirt was flipped up, leaving everything perfectly laid out for Carol to see. She breathed heavily, looking up at Therese. She shook the control panel with an impish smile, the hint at the reward she’d get if she was up to Therese’s standards. “Well? Get to work.”

So Carol dug in.

Therese gasped raggedly, one hand immediately reaching for the back of Carol’s head, forcing her closer. The other hand rested on her mouth, trying to cover needy moans and breathy pants. Carol couldn’t help but to smile against Therese’s clit, looking up at her with eyes half-lidded with mirth. Between the two of them, Therese had always been the one who had the hardest time controlling her volume level. It made for some amusing shenanigans, but she would not deny that she loved to hear her darling angel either. Carol gave a slow, sensuous lick between Therese’s thighs, then began to suck in the spots that she knew made her go crazy.

“Fuck,” Therese hissed, hand fully tangled in locks of Carol’s blonde hair. “That’s hot.”

It _was_ hot. For a while, Carol could even forget about her own pleasure. That was, up until Therese decided to push the slider to max. Carol’s breath hitched, and it was those two seconds of her letting go that Therese was displeased with. “Don’t slack off,” she said simply, and Carol involuntarily gasped.

Getting Therese off was something that she could focus on, use to ground herself. But the constant buzzing only seemed to intensify under time, and Carol’s skin was starting to grow uncomfortable slick. Moaning against Therese’s skin and flexing her hands open and closed were about all she could do to keep from squirming.

Time passed and it grew more and more unbearable, Carol teetering over the edge. A jolt of sensitivity sparked through her. “Fuck,” she gasped. She knew, she knew exactly what was coming. “Oh my fuck— _God_ , Therese—”

Therese smiled. “Oh no you don’t. Keep going,” she said in a breezy-light tone.

“I can’t,” Carol whined, though she did try for a while. Eventually she broke off entirely, shifting her hips around wordlessly, eyes clenched shut. The only sounds filling their room were Carol’s tiny pants and the low buzz from the vibrator. “Please—”

And then the pleasure was gone.

Carol slumped pathetically, chin propped up on the chair where Therese’s legs were spread. She’d been _so_ close. So _fucking_ close. Carol didn’t want to cuss her out, lest Therese prolong this more than it had to be prolonged, so she settled for a frustrated and drawn out, “ _Fuuuuuck_.”

“I figured it’d be easier for you to focus without any distractions,” Therese said huskily, a smug grin plastered all over her lips. Carol could still feel the ghosts of what had once been there, and she craved it desperately. “Well? You’re not going to cum before I do, so you may as well…”

Huffing with defeat, Carol went back to suckling against Therese’s clit.

“See? Look at you now,” Therese exhaled with a pleased moan. “You’re being so _good_.”

It was uncharacteristic for her to be so forward. It’s what made it interesting, Carol supposed. If she wasn’t so desperate for her own release, she might have pulled back to make a smartass remark, something about how she didn’t know that Therese was into theatrics. Her acting was so good, after all.

Soon enough, the hand that had been distractedly playing with her hair grabbed a handful and _clutched_. Carol felt Therese tense, then her legs shaking as she dragged Carol closer, closer, closer. “So good—Mmh.”

In a gasp, Therese arched her back, then slowly relaxed. She laid against the back of the chair, eyes fixed on a cutely desperate Carol. “I think that warrants a reward,” she said after moments of excruciating silence.

Carol nodded frantically.

Therese smirked and stood up. Carol caught how her legs were unsteady for a fraction of a second, but she didn’t comment. She _needed_ this, needed nothing for Therese to decide that she wanted to rip _this_ orgasm away from her too. Therese circled behind her and began to slowly undo the knots that kept Carol’s hands bound. The rope pooled around her knees, and Carol moved her arms tentatively.

“Is the feeling in them alright?” Therese asked, pressing a gentle kiss to Carol’s shoulder. It was a shift from the tauntingly delectable mistress who’d been domineering over her only moments earlier. Therese did not want to hurt her, and Carol was lucky for that.

“Fine,” Carol said after a small moment. “I think my legs are asleep.” Therese laughed, wrapped her arms around Carol’s waist.

Then her hand dipped between her thighs and carefully removed the vibe. Of course, not without taking the time to drag her own fingers over Carol’s slit, causing her to shudder. “Sensitive,” she noted, the devious tone coming back.

“Go sit on the bed and wait for me, alright?” Therese said against Carol’s neck, gently kissing. Carol tried to stand, though she wobbled a bit. She sat over the edge of the bed and watched as Therese left the room, a little springier in her step.

… She was taking a needlessly long time. Or perhaps that was Carol’s own impatience eating away at her. Either one was a fairly believable explanation.

It did occur to her, that she could simply get herself off her and now. It wouldn’t take anymore than a few minutes, maybe even seconds, and Therese wouldn’t be able to suspect a thing. But even as Carol thought that, she knew that not only was it not true, but that she was even looking _forward_ to Therese’s idea of a reward.

She got her taste when Therese reentered the room, wearing the strapon she bought the day prior. “All gelled up and ready to go!” she proclaimed with a silly grin, sauntering over towards Carol. She paused for a half-second. “You’ll have to bear with me here,” Therese admitted with a small shrug. Carol simply laid back and spread herself. Simple as that.

“Please, have at me.”

Therese climbed atop of her girlfriend, lips pursed. Carol must have looked an awful mess, with her hair mussed in every which way, with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. “God, this is an _amazing_ look for you.” Carol shifted her hips in a way that screamed impatience, and Therese tut-tutted. “So needy. I can abide just this once, maybe.” She pressed the tip of the toy against her.

Carol hissed at the feeling of cold plastic against the heat of her cunt and bit her lip as Therese gently guided the dildo in. She propped herself up on her elbows, tried to press her hips against Therese’s. “Therese,” she tried to start with a whine of want.

Therese didn’t even have to respond, only grabbed at Carol’s hips and thrust forward. Carol trembled, grabbing at the sheets, then laying back down and grabbing at the sheets some more. “Oh, fuck,” she rasped out, raising her hips to meet at each thrust.

“You’re beautiful.” Therese leaned forward to purr at Carol’s ear before pulling back—only to thrust back in. Carol moaned a high and desperate note, bit at her lip, wiggled and squirmed.

“I’m getting— _fuck_ —getting there.” They sunk into a comfortable rhythm, and the pleasure began to wrack up in the way it had before. Carol reached for her clit and let it rest there. Therese didn’t protest, so she began to play with herself. “Mm.”

A small smile lingered at the edge of Therese’s lips. “I love you so much,” she whispered suddenly. It was at that exact moment that Carol reached her peak. Her eyes flew wide open as she gasped, shuddered, and finally came.

Carol laid there for a moment, Therese slowing into a stop. She pulled out gently, and began to undo the harness. “You’re feeling okay?”

“Very,” she confirmed, laying her arm against her forehead. “God, Therese, you were so…”

“Yeah, I know. I didn’t stay in character for the whole time,” Therese admitted sheepishly. “You’re so _ravishing_ when you’re like this, so I couldn’t really help it.”

Laughing Carol assumed a sitting position and opened her arms. “That wasn’t what I was talking about.” Therese eagerly crawled into Carol’s embrace, though not without delicately putting the strap-on to the side. “It was honestly, really sexy.”

Nuzzling into Carol’s neck, Therese hummed. “Really, huh? Maybe we could possibly do this again.”

“Oh, definitely. That was a mean little trick you played on me, though.” Carol began to play with the tips of Therese’s hair. “I might have to get you back for that one.”

Therese snorted. “I invite you to try.”

**Author's Note:**

> throw me into the sin bin, boys


End file.
